This invention relates generally to a device for dispensing a measured amount of a liquid or other relatively freely flowable substance from a container. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing unit having a relatively inexpensive and simple construction which allows for economic disposal of the unit after use.
Apparatus for dispensing measured amounts of liquid or other relatively freely flowable substances are generally known in the art. Typically, such devices consist of a dispensing structure adapted to mount onto a container and include relatively complex inserts or cooperating sleeve arrangements designed to trap a measured amount of the liquid when the container is inverted or squeezed. These dispensing devices have generally used a fixed geometry designed to deliver a single measured amount, although some devices have included adjustable components for obtaining variable measured amounts. These dispensing devices have been intended for dispensing, for example, medicine dosages, recipe ingredients, laundry detergent quantities, etc.
Examples of these kinds of devices include applicant's co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/106,711 and applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,492, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,233; U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,374; U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,454; U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,794; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,934 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,312.
Prior dispenser devices as described above have required relatively complex structures and/or multiple components requiring assembly, thereby resulting in a relatively costly device. As a result, such dispenser devices have been limited to repetitive use situations wherein the device is used over and over. Unfortunately, due to the viscosity or stickiness of the substance being dispensed, repeated use often results in clogging of measurement passages, thus ruining the accuracy of the measurement or causing the device to fail completely. Moreover, repeated use of the dispenser device requires periodic cleaning and/or sterilization, especially when the device is to be used, for example, by different patients in a hospital setting. These disadvantages have led to general non-use of dispenser devices in favor of standard disposable medicine cups. There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved liquid dispenser device which is simple and economical to manufacture such that it can be discarded after a single use. Moreover, there exists a need for a disposable dispenser device having a geometry adaptable for use with various container sizes and enabling a user to easily measure and dispense the desired quantity. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.